Crescendo: Emanation
by WrathofSchw4rtz
Summary: First Contact War AU. Humans are invaded before the discovery of the mass relay. Based off content by Myetel and Calinstel. Rated T for now will elevate later. OC
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my shot at a full AU OC story. The Mass Effect Universe is owned by Bioware/EA. This story contains content from authors Calinstel and Myetel. Calinstel the author of 'To Survive' and Myetel the author of 'The Spirit of Redemption'. I highly recommend reading those stories. I have the permission of both authors to use their content for this story. I am also writing two stories at once. To Survive: Extinction and this one so I'm splitting my time. This story has been rewritten 3 times 2 times under a different name. Rewritten to have a more realistic feel and deeper plotline. Hope you enjoy. Story will start off in the T rating but will elevate to M through the story. If would like to help this story along and pitch ideas feel free to Pm me.

Prologue

**Kovas Ukvenk**

"M'Lord we have full linked with the relay."

Kovas looked up from his report. _After two years in this backwater system I've finally made progress,_ He thought. Two years ago he had received orders from the Hegemony to investigate an usual mass relay. When he began his investigation he found out that it was capable of linking to more than one relay together. He had then been ordered to gain control of it to further the reach of batarian influence.

The batarians over three decades had slowly taken the Attican Tranverse and a part of the Terminus systems. Kovas knew the true purpose of the slow expansion. The Hegemony had been on a quest of dominance, attempting to rival the Council races. Batarians wanted nothing more than full galactic dominance. Kovas got up from desk and went over the science-caste batarian.

"Can you control the relay?"

"Yes m'lord, I'm getting information on its destination relays. I'll put up on the map."

Kovas turned to aerogel map hovering in the middle of the room. The map showed the galaxy and the current activated relays. The relay they were by was highlighted on the map. Within seconds lines branched out some linking to other known ones. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw one of the lines go directly to the Citadel, the main hub of Council influence. Other lines went to unknown systems and inactive relays. The Batarian lord grew very excited. _We can expand extensively with this relay._

"Start sending the probes and give me the information as soon as it comes in. I must report this to Hegemony."

"Yes m'lord."

Kovas went back to his desk and turn on his console.

_I have great news. I have finally been able to link to and control the Alpha Relay. The relay has unlocked to possibility to travel to far known systems and a large amount of undiscovered systems. We have also discovered a direct route to the Citadel. I'm am sending with this report a consist stream of probe data and the new relay paths._

_From:_

_Lord Kovas Ukvenk_

Kovas pressed send and the report was off.

**Ghenoa**

Ghenoa Hekophilas awoke alone in her little ship far outside the Bahak system. She was a Council Spectre sent out to monitor comm traffic deep in Batarian space. This current assignment was not what she would call fun. She had spent the last six months drifting between systems in Batarian space listening to comm traffic and reading reports. Hardly a job for Spectre, but she followed orders.

Getting out of bed she went to bathroom to freshen up from sleep. She looked in the mirror checking her face paint. It was a little faded and she began to touch it up. When she finished, her red colony markings _really _stood out. _Why should I worry about this, it's not like I'm sharing this ship with anyone. _She told herself. _It would be nice to, but what can you do when you're a Spectre and work alone?_

She left the bathroom, went to cockpit, and got on the monitoring equipment. She pulled up the comm traffic in the past twenty four hours. Most of it was just standard messages between civilians. She then came across a military transmission. She tagged it for the decryption program. She went through the remainder of the transmissions tagging a couple more. She got up and went back to the cabin and sat down. The female turian picked up a datapad that held a library of books and games. Picking one, Ghenoa relaxed and began to read.

A couple hours later, she received an alert that the decryption had finished. Going back, she opened the messages. Most were standard requisition reports. One was very dirty note sent to someone's mate using military channels. When she opened the last message she was nearly floored. _A relay that can be controlled and have direct access to the Citadel? Spirits, I have to get this directly to the Council._ The turian hopped into the pilot seat and activated the engines.

Since it was going to be a long trip back to the Citadel, Ghenoa began to process the intercepted information. The Council had not deemed the Batarians a threat to Coucil space. The Batarians had beenn content to remain in the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems. They had never attacked Council territory. The Traverse was not under Council control. The message and data showed that Batarian were willing to change all that. They were now in control of a relay that would take them directly to the Citadel.

A couple relays later and the Turian Spectre was almost out of Batarian space. She was looking forward to getting back into friendly territory. _Finally get some R&R. Oh who am I kidding? As soon I show the Council this all Spectre's and the turians are going on high alert,_ Ghenoa told herself. She was an hour away from the next relay when she picked up a faint distress signal. She began to debate with herself. The information was top priority but she couldn't in her right mind leave a ship to die. Her Spectre training told her it could be a trap to lure people in, but she ultimately decided to investigate anyway. She homed in on the beacon signal and found it led to a bulky old shuttle. The sensors detected one life sign. She did a quick scan of the space around her ship. A small planetoid blocked a section of space. _There could be ships waiting behind that rock. The ship doesn't seem to be in major distress. No damaged engines or missing pieces. This screams trap. _Ghenoa opened a secure ship-to-ship comm channel so no one could listen in.

"This is Council Spectre Ghenoa Hekophilas. What is the state of your distress, do you need any assistance?"

There was nearly a full minute before a reply came. The voice was feminine in a strange language and accent she couldn't place. Ghenoa had traveled a lot in her career as a Spectre. She had heard a lot of languages.

"Thank the gods, I'm an escaped slave. My ship is out of fuel and I hold vital information on batarian military operations that will harm the Council. I offer this information in exchange for asylum."

The Spectre was a little skeptical of the ship and its single occupant. A voice nagged in the back of her head telling her to leave and head to the Citadel. She trusted that voice and put the ship back on a heading to the relay. Ghenoa thought she was in the clear when a several large ships came out from behind the planetoid. _S'kek, it was a trap._ The ship didn't have much for weapons. It was a ship to scout out and observe. The Spectre threw the ship into some fancy evasive maneuvers. One of the enemies began to deploy fighters and they took off in hot pursuit of the Spectre's ship. Ghenoa could see the mass relay off in the distance weighing the odds of making it. Checking the sensors she found the fighters were rapidly closing in. Making a quick decision she started to compose a tight beam message to Spectre containing the report and data she had intercepted. She had almost finished the message when am impact rocked the ship. The cockpit started to flicker before it went dead.

"No no no no no!" Ghenoa screamed aloud.

The fighters had taken out the reactor. Exiting the cockpit she went to her arms locker and pulled out a shotgun, assault rifle, and pistol. _I am not being taken as a slave._ She took a relatively covered position that gave her a line of sight on the airlock and the door to the cargo hold. The fighters hadn't taken any more shots. _So looks like they are after slaves._ Time went by slow as she waited for the bigger ships. Calming herself, she readied herself for a big fight. It didn't take long after feeling the shudder of a ship being docked when the batarians started to breach the ship. The airlock door slid open and a batarian came through. The shotgun ripped through his shields and the body dropped. The slavers started to flock into the ship in twos. The bodies kept dropping. When the shotgun overheated she switched to the pistol.

The bodies continued to pile. _Why don't they just destroy the ship?__ I have killed a lot of their men and I am not going to give up. _The cargo hold door burst open and flashbang was tossed in. Ghenoa dived behind her hoping to get behind more cover before the flashbang went off. She wasn't that lucky.

**Vaul'Fessa nar Hastreq**

Vaul did a double check on the items that he was carrying. He had his father's old assault rifle, and a few odds and ends outside his pack. Checking inside, he made sure he had a month's supply of nutrient paste. A beat up looking datapad loaded with his favorite books were below the tubes of paste. He checked his pockets for other crucial items. In a secret pocket he felt a credit chit loaded with about five hundred credits. His other pockets were filled with various other sundries that he believed would need. Turning on his omnitool checking to see all the proper programs in place and did a quick search on the extranet. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, he found his father and mother behind him.

"I wish you luck on your pilgrimage." His father said, pulling him into a hug. "Remember always be on your guard. We are here safe in the Flotilla but it is a whole different environment in the galaxy. The majority of the galaxy thinks us vagrants and thieves. Don't let that get you down, I have faith that you will find a gift that will make a captain proud."

Vaul always enjoyed his father's pep talks. They always made him feel good and picked up his spirits.

"I know I'm supposed to ask since this is a learning experience where would you recommend I go?" Vaul asked in a whisper.

His father leaned forward and put his helmet to his son's.

"Avoid the Terminus Systems and the Attican Traverse. Your safest bet is Council Space, you may be treated like _caekkit _there but it is still safer." His father replied.

His father stepped away and was replaced by his mother.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes mother, I've checked multiple times." Vaul said in mock indignation.

"You can never be sure."

Vaul and his mother exchanged a couple more words when the call for pilgrims went out. He turned and proceeded to the shuttle. A quarian pilot stood waiting at the entrance to the shuttle.

"Destination? Keep in mind it has to be a central hub of transportation, can't be hopping all over the galaxy for a tiny colony world." The pilot asked.

"The Citadel."

The pilot poked a thumb over his shoulder. Inside the shuttle over half the seats were filled with other pilgrims. Taking a seat near a wall he looked at the other quarians heading out into the galaxy. Most of the males were fiddling with either their omnitool or weapon. Most of the females were chatting up a storm with the other females. Vaul didn't socialize much, usually preferring to keep to himself. Pulling up his omnitool he got on the extranet and pulled up information on the Citadel. Most of the pictures he saw were of the presidium. He remembered someone telling him that quarians were never allowed there.

The shuttle door closed and the pilot spoke up.

"We have two more pickups and then we had to Omega, Illium, and the Citadel. This trip will take about four days. Prepare to make those chairs your beds for the time being."

There was some grumbling but nobody said anything. Vaul slouched in his chair and got comfortable; it was going to be a long trip.

**Sergeant First Class Kevin Neves**

It was a cold cloudy evening in Boston as Kevin drove his son home to his ex-wife. Using the rearview mirror, he looked over at the six year old sitting in the back seat. His son was dozing off after going to a baseball game. The excitement of the crowd and the game made his son go a little wild. He loved spending as much time as he could with his him, but since he lived in California, time was precious.

Kevin was career military in the National Guard. He was between deployments and was living in California to be near his unit. Six years ago he had met his ex-wife at club hanging with some members of his unit. A month later they were married and she was pregnant. Kevin was away in Iraq when his son was born. This had been the first strike against him according to his ex-wife when the divorce was going through.

Four years of what Kevin had thought a happy marriage was shattered and his ex-wife moved east. She won custody of their son. _Maybe it's time to retire? I want to be there for my son_, Kevin thought to himself. Sometime later he pulled into the driveway of his ex-wife's home. He got out, opened the back door, and took his sleeping son into his arms. Carrying him he walked to the front door and knocked. Seconds later his ex-wife answered.

"Hey Kevin, how is he?"

"He is good, took him to a Sox game. Had a really fun time booing my favorite team." Kevin chuckled. "Going to have to make a Frisco fan."

His statement got a smirk.

"Janet, I want to let you know, in a week I'll be leaving for a little while. Being sent to Israel but I can't tell you why, but before we get into it can I put our son to bed."

Janet frowned and nodded. Taking a couple minutes Kevin took his son to the room, changed him into his pj's, and tucked him in. He gave him a parting kiss on his forehead before rejoining Janet.

"You just got back off deployment a month ago." Janet said with an irritated tone.

"I know, our presence in the Middle East isn't exactly popular anymore. They aren't recruiting as much anymore and people are being forced out left and right. It's not going to be that long at all."

Janet looked like she wanted to say more. She had wanted Kevin to leave the service before he became an officer but a heavy family tradition kept him there.

"I want to talk about this more but I have to catch an early bird flight back home."

"Well, have a safe drive to your hotel." Janet looked him straight in the eye. "I know I have said this bunch of times. Come back to your son, I don't want to tell him that his father won't be around anymore."

"I will, I have been thinking it's time to stop but I don't know." Kevin replied.

He smiled at Janet and then walked out the front door. Getting back in the car with his son in his thoughts, he drove back to his hotel. The soldier was at a stoplight when a bright flash raked across the sky. Nothing could be seen through the clouds to find out where the flash came from. _Hmmm_ _strange,_ Kevin thought. He continued driving to his hotel.

**Addison and Vander Scott**

It was a cloudless night in the Santa Cruz Mountains of California. A lone car weaved through the twisty roads deep in the mountains.

"I'm glad we come here every anniversary. It's still the most romantic spot." Addison said softly to her husband.

"It has a very nice view of the coast."

"Yes it does."

For seven years Addison and Vander had come to a location deep in the mountains that presented a beautiful view of Monterey Bay. It was the exact spot where he had proposed to her. Both of them were engineers at well-known companies and had a stable life. Vander pulled to the side of the road and turned off the engine. He leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Addison's lips.

"Bundle up its cold out."

She smiled and got out of the car. Vander followed her lead and got out. He went to the trunk and opened it, pulling out two flashlights and his coat. Addison put on hers and took a flashlight he held out for her. They held hands and proceeded into the forest to their spot. After about twenty minutes of walking they came to a clearing that stood atop a mountain. No matter how many times she came here, she always loved the view. Off in the distance she saw the lights of Santa Cruz and Monterey. Vander brought her into his arms burying his face into her neck. He held her there for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"Addison, I want to say it has been a great seven years. I'm glad I met you and have been able to share my life with you."

She looked up into his eyes.

"I feel the same way. I am really happy these years have treated us well."

Addison brought her husband's head down and brought him into a deep passionate kiss. She held him there for a bit. He broke away and looked into her eyes.

"I want to say even though you can't have kids it doesn't matter. I'm happy with or without kids."

"Well, we can look into adopting."

Addison had been devastated when she found out she could not have kids. Vander had told her that he still loved her no matter what.

"I have thought about that. We have a nice stable life going for us and I would like to share it with a child. Who doesn't? You know I didn't grow up in a happy home. I wouldn't mind giving someone a chance to live better than I did."

"I know you do," Addison said smiling.

They kissed again and brought each other close. They decided to lie down in the grass and stare up into the stars. Farther you went into the mountains the more stars you could see away from all the city lights. For the next hour they pointed out the different constellations, spotted a couple stars, and watched a satellite cross the sky. When they had decided to head home a flash came across the sky. The origin looked deep in space. Addison turned to Vander with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think that was?"

"Didn't look like anything local to our neck of woods."

They exchanged ideas and headed back home.

...

Far above Earth a probe came to a halt and started to observe. It tapped radio waves and took video and photos. After observing for several hours the probe went back through the relay that had been activated. Once it arrived back at its point of origin it transmitted its recordings.

Kovas was sitting at his desk when the report came in. As he read it a smile came across his face.

"Get me a priority link to the Hegemony."

"Yes m'lord."

"Today is a very good day."

A/N: Hope you guys like it, trying to write out longer chapters. My goal is to at least hit 10K a chapter. Want to get really in depth with this story. Have a nice solid outline. Any ideas or comments feel free to say so.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I starting this story I already deviated from my original outline but the start of the story was better than what I originally had planned. Decided to rewrite the outline with some ideas submitted by readers that fit nicely with what I was writing. When I had gone over my outline again I realized that one character I had plan on introducing had no part and another character had an extremely boring part. I still have characters to introduce: A salarian biotic, krogan warlord, female yahg, four more humans, and another turian. I will be jacking up the rating to M soon. Still in need of a new editor, my current one will not be available for a while. To Survive will have a chapter posted soon.

**Chapter 1**

**Lenson Zhell**

As the alarm went off Zhell's eyes snapped open and he sat up. _Today is the day_, Was the first thought in his head. _After four years in STG I finally caught the interest of the Spectre's_. He had hoped that his biotics early on in STG would catch the Spectre's interest but it had taken a recommendation from his commanding officer. Zhell got of the tub he had been sleeping in and grabbed at towel. He dried off the excess moisture before pulling out his armor.

Salarian biotics were a very rare occurrence. Biotics were rare amongst the other races except for the Asari who were a pure biotic race. Zhell remembered when he had found out he was biotic. Scared could barely describe what he was feeling when he was told. Thankfully an Asari friend of the family decided to help him. He had been recruited into STG when he got a harness on his biotics. Once in his armor he went to the kitchen to get his breakfast. As the salarian put together his breakfast of seaweed and bugs native to Sur'Kesh he thought about what else had gotten the attention of the Spectre's.

Zhell already being a rare salarian biotic had other rare traits. In his biotic training an incident happened while in a mind meld with his Asari teacher an incident he had no memory of. The incident that had odd side effects on his body and mind. So far all he knew was he felt emotions, his life had been extended, and the hyper thinking of salarians had been slowed down. He was still discovering to this day the effects of what happened. Zhell didn't know how long he was going to live. One of the downfalls and becoming an oddity amongst the salarians was he was viewed as an outsider or a defect. He was considered slow by salarians and no longer fit in with them. Getting use to emotion taken awhile but is biotic trainer had helped. After the accident several breeding contracts he had been considered for were canceled. For some reason the STG had kept him around but he found that a lot of his missions were working with the Hierarchy or the Asari High Command.

Finishing up his breakfast he grabbed his gear and left his apartment. Within minutes he was amongst the never ending noise of Zakara Ward. Zhell flipped on his omnitool to review his orders to make sure he headed to the proper place. He walked over a rapid transit terminal and called a taxi. He didn't have to wait long before an aircar with a turian driver pulled up.

"Where to?" The driver asked in standard.

"Presidium, Spectre Headquarters." Zhell replied.

In recent years the Spectre's had finally set a command structure and a headquarters. Before the Spectre's had been a bunch of lone operatives that recruited who they wanted and did what they wanted. About seven years ago a couple Spectre's had gotten out of control and had committed genocide and wiped out a race that recently joined the galactic community. How or why they did it had been covered up, made deeply classified, and the names of the Spectre's involved removed from record. Some rumors had floated around that the Spectre's had been mind controlled. After the incident a new council directive had centralized the Spectre's and set a leadership. Spectre's still remained outside the law but there was a set of unwritten ethics they followed.

The ride to Spectre HQ was short. The taxi driver weaved in and out of traffic and dodged a lumbering cargo hauler. Zhell had found that Turian taxi drivers pushed the legal limits of travel on the Citadel. Coming to a halt in front of Spectre HQ, Zhell hopped out of the taxi grabbed his gear and paid his fare. The taxi sped off to find another fare and soon as the door close. The salarian stood for minute getting his emotions under control. On the ride over he had become anxious. Reining in his emotions had been difficult at first when he had first experienced them. Anger had been a hard one to control. Combined with his biotics he had wrecked his apartment to the point of having to move to a new one. Taking a couple breaths he stepped through the door of Spectre HQ. He walked up to the receptionist who was female turian.

"Lenson Zhell STG, reporting for Spectre recruitment."

Without looking up the receptionist replied. "Take the door to your left and follow the green line."

Zhell went through the door and followed the green line. The green line lead to room filled with what he believed to be other Spectre candidates. He found a familiar face and made his way over to him.

"_Tanis Hekophilas I'm surprised to see you here_." Zhell said as he got close in turian.

The turian he had called out looked up.

"_Zhell, it has been awhile since I have seen you. What about seven months." _ Tanis replied.

Zhell sat down next Tanis. Tanis and he had been on several missions together in his time on STG. Tanis was Hierarchy Special Forces and their missions together had taken them deep into batarian space and the terminus systems. Zhell didn't count him as a friend yet but a close acquaintance.

"_Yes about seven months. How have you been?"_ Zhell asked.

"_I'm almost finished with my four years. I was thinking of extending it until I received orders to report to Spectre recruitment." _Tanis replied.

"_Who recommended you or took notice_?"

"_My sister placed a recommendation after one of my missions. I can't tell you what mission."_

"_Understandable, how is your sister? Ghenoa if I'm correct."_

"_I have not heard from her in several weeks. Last I heard she was on assignment and would be out of contact for a couple months. How about you?"_

"_Couple missions with STG, HSF, and one with ASF, all missions of course classified."_

"_The downfall of our jobs can't talk about it."_

Zhell and Tanis talked for several more minutes before a Turian Spectre came into the room. Everyone one went silent. The turians in the room stood at attention and the salarians and asari just stood.

"Welcome, all of you are here as Spectre recruits. All of you are here because one of our own or your commanders have seen potential. For the next month we will be testing you to see if you are worthy of joining the Spectre's."

_Let it began. _Zhell thought.

**Vaul'Fessa nar Hestreq**

The trip to Omega had taken the rest of the day and half the next. The seat had been uncomfortable to sleep in put a kink in neck. I hurt to turn his neck and he had to pain relievers to dull the pain. He was going to have to deal with the pain for the rest of the trip.

"We are on approach to Omega, docking in thirty minutes. Whoever is getting off, get ready." The pilot called out.

About a third of cabin started to shuffle. _Glad this isn't my stop. _Vaul thought to himself. The female quarian next to him picked up his bag and shotgun off the floor. Vaul looked at him.

"I wish you good fortune on your journey to find your worth in the fleet." Vaul said with sincerity.

The quarian looked at him.

"I wish the same for you. May I ask your name and where you plan to start your pilgrimage?"

"Vaul'Fessa nar Hestreq, I am starting my journey at the citadel. It was highly recommended by my father."

"Yeela'Hylek nar Kassus."

"The Turian cruiser?" Vaul asked.

"Yes."

"Thought that was a military only ship?"

"It is, I joined my mother about six months ago to learn some tech skills and tactics from my father."

They spent the remainder of the approach swapping stories of home life and past experiences. The only sign that they had docked with Omega was the telltale sound of docking clamps attaching to the hull. The pilot came out of the cockpit and spoke.

"Everyone getting off at Omega, come forward."

Yeela got up from her seat and worked her way around Vaul and up the aisle. The pilot opened the shuttle door and began to check people out. Vaul got comfortable again. He had another couple days to go before he reached the Citadel. Deep down, he wished Yeela luck. About half the people that were getting off at Omega were off the shuttle when there was commotion outside. Vaul could hear screams. Everyone in the shuttle started to get antsy. There was another thump and scream before three krogan entered the shuttle. The lead krogan leveled a shotgun at the pilot.

"The Blood Pack is taking this shuttle. Everyone get off!" The lead krogan spoke.

The pilot started to speak but was interrupted by a shotgun blast to his face.

"Do I have to make myself clearer? Get off the shuttle."

Everyone scramble off the shuttle grabbing their meager belongings. Vaul got his belongings together and made a quick exit of the shuttle. Outside the shuttle nearly stumbled into the remaining Blood Pack mercs. Vaul picked up his pace and ran from the docking bay. Once outside the docking bay Vaul slowed down. _This was not supposed to happen. _Vaul thought. He stopped to take a breather when he felt a hand on his back. The quarian spun around to face who ever touched him ready to defend himself. It was Yeela.

"You made it off the shuttle! I saw the krogan go for the shuttle and I heard the gunshot."

"They shot the pilot and told everyone to get off." Vaul replied.

"What are you going to do?" The Citadel was where you were going right?"

"Yes."

_What the _fre'eg _am I going to do now? _Vaul thought to himself. _I never intended to get off at Omega._

**Sergeant Jose Sandoval**

It had been three days since he saw the flash in the sky. Jose had been out hunting with his father and brothers that night. They were deep in the Rockies near the border of Colorado and Utah hunting deer. Jose knew the flash was not a weapon of sorts. He had seen videos of weapons detonating in space. The flash looked to be far out into space. He was currently sitting around a fire with his father and brothers listening to a satellite radio they had dug out of one of his brother's vehicles. They tuned it to a news station.

"Astronomers at NASA using the Hubble space telescope and a number of other telescopes around the world have found the origin of the flash seen three days ago. They have discovered an object deep in space past the orbit of Pluto. From observation the object appears to projecting a sort of energy and light that pulses and is contained by this object. Nasa has made the decision to redirect the New Horizon probe to explore the this object. The probe will not arrive for another year. Scientist are throwing out theories that the object may be a gateway device that teleports matter. Others say it's a weapon. Nobody is sure."

"In other news the U.S. military has gone on high alert. Soldiers who were bound to overseas deployment are being reassigned to the home soil. There are talks of recalling troops deployed overseas."

The news broadcast switched to weather and sports before Jose reached over and turned the radio off. Jose's father looked at him.

"Do you think you will be deployed?"

"I am sure of it. I don't like to say this, I've always been about duty and my job, but I'm on leave. Three straight deployments, one to Iraq and two to Afghanistan, back to back I need a break. That's why I came out here, to get away from it all, to find peace before I head out again."

For seven straight months he made been set on multiple missions with the Rangers. Between each deployment he had two weeks rest. Seven straight months of fighting had taken a toll on him. Once he got home packed his bags and headed into the Rockies with his family.

"I know son but if duty calls you must go." His father said.

"I'm calling it a night." Jose said.

He got up and headed to his tent. Jose began to think of why he had joined the Army. He wanted to see the world like the ads had promised. He wanted to protect his country from the bad guys. Once he joined he had pushed himself and made the Rangers. After joining the Rangers only did he get to see the world. He was sent to hell hole after hell hole in the world. His father had raised him to be responsible and respectful. He had duty to his family and job and if his job was to fight and defend that he must do it.

In recent years the wars America were not popular anymore and recruitment dropped a lot. People who were career soldiers dropped out. Several of his Ranger buddies had left at the end of their four years. With the armed forces at such a low population soldiers were getting back to back deployments without rest. Jose was starting to get tired and did not want to go out again for a long time. But this object in space was going to stir things up.

Once inside the tent he chucked off his clothes into some warm pajamas. He got into his sleeping bag. He stared into the ceiling of the tent still considering his life. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of the strange new object in space.

A/N: More characters to come.


End file.
